powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Dramole
Dramole is the mole monster, created by Finster, who could spray special hypnotic gas that can put everyone under his control. He serves as the main antagonist of the episode "Return of an Old Friend". Biography Dramole was created by Finster. Dramole could spray special hypnotic gas that could control people's minds. He also could digg under the ground. He couldn't talk. Rita sent him to kidnap all people it Angel Grove Youth Center, where was parents day and then do the same in the city. Dramole did it. He kidnapped all people and teleported them to the Dark Dimension, where people were in zombie state and did Rita's orders. He also kidnapped Billy. Then Dramole encountered other Rangers and took control over them too. Then monster started to spray his gas in the city. Tommy, who watched it asked Zordon to restore at least part of Green Ranger power to help them. Green Ranger interrupted and eventually stopped Dramole, by destroying his spraying machine and freeing his friends. Then Rita enlarged Dramole and in giant size he could fire energy beams. However he was finally destroyed by Dino Ultrazord. He was later recreated by Lord Zedd to guard the Rock of Time, but was defeated again. He was recreated once more by Finster to guard the abandoned Spectre Theater, also attending Zedd and Rita's wedding. In "The Wedding", Dramole was among the monsters recreated by Finster where he attacked the Rangers at the Spectre Theater and attended Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's wedding. He was one of the six monsters who was grown to giant size and he was destroyed again by the Thunder Megazord's Thunder Saber. Unlike the previous two times, Dramole could speak when the Rangers confronted him in the Spectre Theatre. In "Countdown to Destruction", Dramole was seen amongst the monsters in the Machine Empire and General Havoc's army. Possibly he was destroyed by Zordon's Energy Wave. Personality Dramole was cunning, sneaky and unpredictable monster. As he managed to take control over the Rangers and nearly won. But he was also arrogant and stubborn and clever heroes defeated him. He also didn't talk, only spoke in roars and groars. During his third appearance Dramole was much more intelligent and could talk. He is also loyal to Rita and Zedd. Powers And Abilities * '''Superhuman Strength: '''Dramole possess big physical strength, enough to battle the Rangers. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''He also has phenomenal speed. * '''Underground Digging: '''Being a mole themed monster, Dramole can quickly move under the ground. * '''Mind Control Gas Spraying: '''Dramole's main ability. He can spray the special gas that can control minds of people. Arsenal * '''Mind Control Gas Spraying Machine: '''During his first appearance, Dramole used the special machine to spray his gas. Behind The Scenes Portrayal * In his third appearance, Dramole was voiced by Kirk Thornton. Notes * Dramole comes from what is commonly referred to as "Zyu2" footage, and was not seen in the original Zyuranger. Dramole was intended to have been destroyed by the Megazord. However, it appears that the usage of the Dragonzord Battle Mode and Ultrazord in the battle footage was switched with Soccadillo. * The second half of the zord battle features artificially darkened footage done in the same way as in the American version of the Cyclopsis battle. After Green Ranger arrives, the sky brightens up, Dramole is seen looking up at the sky in panic and is noticeably weaker than it was previously. The normal footage can be seen in the stock footage battle used in "The Wedding". * During Dramole's return appearances after Return of an Old Friend Dramole has fought Billy the most human sized. References Category:Mighty Morphin 1 Monsters Category:Zyu2 Monsters Category:PR Exclusive Monsters